La Primera Vez que Salve A Mi Hermano
by NavMen13
Summary: la primera y unica vez que salve a mi hermano Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING**

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books_

**La primera vez que salve a mi hermano**

**Sirius POV**

Gruñí de frustración luego de azotar la puerta, estaba cansado de que Molly se metiera en la manera en la que yo trataba a Harry

Salí de la habitación buscando a Remus para que escuchara mis quejas sobre Molly un rato, apenas había puesto un pie en las escaleras para bajar a la habitación de Moony cuando un brillo llamo mi atención

Allí en la puerta de la habitación que una vez fue de mi hermano pequeño la placa de plata que decía su nombre brillaba como si la acabaran de limpiar, masculle el nombre de Kreacher indignado, lo único que el endemoniado elfo limpiaba en la casa, eran las cosas que fueron previamente poseídas por mi hermano y madre

Seguido por la curiosidad, me acerque a la puerta y tome el pomo esperando que estuviera cerrada, pero al darle vuelta a la perilla la misma cedió con facilidad, entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, no quería que nadie me viera aquí, viendo a mi alrededor pude apreciar la habitación completa

las paredes decoradas completamente de verde Slytherin, totalmente contraria a como yo tenía mi habitación, era muy sobria prácticamente no tenia decoración a excepción de una foto, me acerque a verla y me di cuenta de que era una foto del equipo de Quidditch en el que mi hermano fue buscador

Seguí inspeccionando alrededor del cuarto, no sabía que me había traído hasta aquí pero no me iba a detener ahora, Ropa, Libros, Un relicario con una serpiente en forma de "S", bufe haciéndolo a un lado, todo estaba relacionado de alguna forma a la casa de las serpientes, sacudí un poco la cama y me senté, estaba inspeccionando un libro de pociones personales de mi hermano, que tenia tanto polvo que me hizo estornudar tan fuerte que pegue la cabeza a la pared escuchando un sonido sordo

me sobe detrás de la cabeza con una mueca, ya podía sentir el bulto comenzar a formarse por donde pasaba la mano, luego de un rato de maldiciones y quejas en voz baja por el dolor me acerque a la pared donde me había golpeado, recordando el golpe sordo que había escuchado

comencé a dar golpecitos en la pared, tratando de encontrar el lugar, seguí golpeando suavemente hasta que volví a escuchar el mismo sonido, y me di cuenta de que había un hueco en la pared, buscando alrededor de la pared me di cuenta de una serpiente de plata pequeña que adornaba la pared, que si no la estuviera buscando no me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, la tome y me di cuenta que era una especie de manilla, la jale y la pared se comenzó a abrir como si fuera un compartimiento

Lo que había en el hueco no me lo esperaba, habían libros pequeños pero gruesos de tapa negra y lo único que tenían en el lomo era un numero en letras romanas de color plata, y estaban ordenados de I al X

Tome uno al azar y abrí la primera pagina que rezaba

My Journal  
By Regulus Black  
IV

sorprendido saque los demás libritos y me di cuenta de que los diez eran diarios de mi hermano, donde plasmaba sus pensamientos, dándome cuenta de que podía comprender mas a mi hermano leyendo sus diarios los tome todos cerrando la compuerta de la pared suavemente

comenzaría por orden, así que tome el primero y lo abrí en la primera pagina con el corazón en la garganta estaba ansioso por lo que podría aprender

allí con letra un tanto infantil en comparación a la que había visto en el otro diario rezaba la misma frase lo único que cambiaba era el numero romano, pase la pagina para comenzar a leer

_"el día de hoy ha sido pésimo, las clases para ser un sangre pura son realmente agotadoras, tantas etiquetas y maneras de comportarse eran demasiado irritantes, había pasado de ser prácticamente ignorado por mis padres a favor de mi hermano, a ser el centro de atención una vez él se reveló, en ese momento estuve feliz que por primera vez en mis cortos 9 años de vida mis padres me prestaran atención a mi, en vez de a mi hermano, no odio a Sirius solo envidio su valentía, yo jamás podría hacer lo que el hace, el solo recordar la forma en la que padre lo castigo por desobedecer me hace estremecer, todavía puedo escuchar en sueños los gritos de mi hermano mayor cuando padre le lanzo la maldición cruciatus por desobedecer..."_

sorprendido volví a leer el mismo párrafo, recordaba muy bien ese incidente y la forma en la que Regulus me había dicho que me lo merecía, que no debía desobedecer a mama y a papa, que ellos esperaban de nosotros ser los perfectos sangre pura, allí me comencé a dar cuenta de que mi hermano era de la misma calaña de mis padres y comencé a aborrecerlo al igual que a ellos y ahora al darme cuenta de lo que realmente pensaba era un shock completo, con mas intereses seguí leyendo para saber qué era lo que realmente pensaba mi hermano pequeño

durante toda la noche estuve leyendo los diarios donde algunas frases resaltaban más que otras

_"Estoy cansado de siempre lo mismo..."_

_"Ser un sangrepura es realmente agotador, a veces desearía haber nacido en una familia normal..."_

_"Es el primer año de mi hermano en Hogwarts y fue clasificado a Gryffindor, padre y madre no están feliz pero espero que el lo sea por primera vez..."_

_"Extraño a mi hermano..."_

_"Ojala tuviera el mismo valor que Sirius..."_

_"Malfoy solo finge ser mi amigo por interés..."_

_"Hoy mi hermano se rebelo contra mis padres tuvieron una gran pelea, y luego él se fue de la casa, desearía haberme ido con el..."_

Cerré el libro IX sorprendido completamente no me había dado cuenta del nudo que tenía en la garganta durante toda la lectura, mi hermano de verdad me quería, debí haberme dado cuenta de todo lo que el sufría bajo el yugo de mis padres, mis ojos picaban con las lagrimas contenidas, la culpa y el remordimiento se alojaban en mi corazón

si solo hubieses hecho algo por mi hermano, si me hubiese dado cuenta de lo mucho que sufría, tal vez n hubiese muerto, tal vez no se hubiese unido a las filas de Voldemort

la luz de la ventana me hizo darme cuenta de que ya había amanecido, estuve toda la tarde y toda la noche leyendo sin parar, me levante un lentamente sintiendo mi cuerpo entumecido por haber estado en una sola posición por mucho tiempo, comencé a meter los libritos uno por uno en su sitio excepto el ultimo que no había leído, ese lo leería esta noche en la soledad de mi habitación

Salí de la habitación verificando que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores, me asegure que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y camine hacia mi cuarto, deje el diario en la mesa y me dirigí hacia el bañe, me di una ducha, cepille mis dientes y me dirigí a la cama a esperar la hora del desayuno, todos mis movimientos eran prácticamente robóticos, no dejaba de pensar en mi pequeño hermano

Pensar en todas las cosas que pude haber hecho para no perderlo, el y yo no éramos los mejores amigos, pero éramos hermanos, nos unía un lazo de sangre y nadie podía comprenderlo mejor que yo

No me di cuenta de cómo pasaron las horas hasta que Remus toco mi puerta avisándome que la comida estaba lista

Baje a desayunar, y no preste atención ni a las miradas preocupadas de Remus, las extrañadas de Tonks, las indirectas de Molly hacia mí, ni los comentarios de los demás habitantes de la casa sobre la última reunión de la orden

Al terminar sin decir nada lleve mi plato a la cocina y aproveche para subir a mi habitación

Sentado en la cama con el diario enfrente mío, no me atrevía a leerlo no sabría que podía decir, el ultimo termino cuando Regulus había terminado Hogwarts y se unió a Voldemort

Sinceramente tenía miedo, miedo de conocer los horrores que hizo mi hermano siendo parte del lado oscuro, no quería quitarme la imagen del niño sin elección que había descubierto en los libros anteriores

Con un suspiro tome el diario y lo abrí lentamente para comenzar a leer

**Regulus POV **

Había empezado mi diario para comenzar a escribir cuando sentí un intenso ardor en mi brazo izquierdo, levante mi manga y vi la marca tenebrosa ardiendo al rojo vivo, el lord me estaba llamando

Guarde todas las cosas que había sacado en su lugar y tomando mi varita, mi trasladar de emergencia, mi capa y mi mascara me aparecí en la entrada de la mansión del señor tenebroso

No fui el único convocado a mi lado estaban varios reclutas que ya conocía y otros novatos

Las puertas de madera al fondo de la habitación se abrieron de un estrepito y entro el señor tenebroso seguido de algunos miembros de su círculo interno, no sabía quiénes eran ya que tenían la máscara puesta

En los próximos minutos el Lord nos dio órdenes para una nueva redada que se realizaría en el callejón Diagon como distracción para sus otros planes, que no explico porque no somos parte de su círculo interno

Habiendo recibido las ordenes necesarias nos colocamos las mascaras y desaparecimos hacia el callejón Diagon

Los rayos de colores a diestra y siniestra me cegaron apenas llegue, pude reconocer la maldición asesina, el cruciatus y otras maldiciones igual de ilegales

Evitando un par de maldiciones que se dirigían hacia mí, tome mi varita correspondiendo los hechizos, usualmente no utilizaba hechizos mortales solo aturdía a mis enemigos, la matanza sin razón aparente se la dejaba a mi prima Bellatrix

Un hechizo estaba a punto de golpearme por la derecha y me tire al piso para evitar la maldición, con la varita en alto me pare del piso solo para congelarme sin decir el hechizo que había pasado por mi mente

Allí en frente mío, estaba mi hermano Sirius Black, el cual no había visto desde que había terminado Hogwarts cuando yo tenía 16

Siempre me dije a mi mismo que una vez nos viéramos no dudaría en atacarlo, e, uno de los mejores aurores de su generación, y yo, un simple mortifago, ni siquiera pertenecía al círculo interno

Al ver que no me movía me dio la espalda y siguió lanzando hechizos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, por el rabillo del ojo vi una maldición verde que identifique de inmediato como la maldición asesina, y sin pensarlo siquiera, mi cuerpo actuó solo, Salí corriendo y empuje a Sirius hacia un lado

No me detuve a pensar y seguí corriendo como si lo hubiese atropellado por accidente, me escondí entre unas tiendas y voltee hacia donde había estado Sirius y lo vio levantándose del piso y pude sentir como una presión, que no sabía tenía en la boca del estomago, desaparecía

Cerrando los ojos desaparecí de la escena

Sirius POV

…_no importaban los cruciatus que recibimos por fallar en esa misión, pero fue la única vez que pude salvar a mi hermano…_

Las palabras que había leído me calaban hondo, jamás supe que mi hermano se había sentido de esa manera, recordaba esa noche con bastante claridad, fue la única misión en la que casi moría

Cerré los ojos sin darme cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo y una lágrima corrió por mis ojos, era tan desesperante saber que pude haber salvado a mi hermano de la muerte, si solo me hubiese esforzado un poco más

_Perdóname Regulus, no debí haberte dejado solo_


End file.
